(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for guiding inertia driving of a manual transmission vehicle which maximally extends a no-load driving state with an inertia driving state (e.g., complete engine stop state) by blocking a power transmission path of a drive train.
(b) Background Art
As the fuel efficiency and exhaust regulations are reinforced, hybrid technologies are being multi-directionally developed. Hybrid vehicles are classified into micro, mild, soft and, hard (e.g., full type) hybrids based on the capacity of the electric system, and provide an idle stop and go function.
Recently, the development of a mild hybrid system is being extensively carried out, and an additional fuel efficiency improvement technology is being developed by supplementing the typical idle stop and go function. As an example of the fuel efficiency improvement technology, a technology has been developed to reduce unnecessary fuel consumption by completely stopping the engine during coasting or inertia driving. To implement such a technology, an electromagnetic clutch is applied to electrically block the engine power. Particularly, for a manual transmission (M/T) vehicle, the configuration of a control module and the modification of a vehicle system are necessary for the control of the electromagnetic clutch, which may incur the change of control strategy and an increase in manufacturing cost.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a power transmission structure of a typical manual transmission vehicle according to the related art. In particular, the power of an engine 1 is delivered to wheels via an electromagnetic clutch 2 and a transmission 3. Generally, the coasting state is a broad concept that includes the inertia driving, but herein, is subdivided and redefined as follows.                Coasting: upon deceleration during driving, releasing the accelerator pedal and running by power (inertia) generated until then.        Inertia driving: power of the engine is completely blocked during coasting (e.g., neutral of gear or separation of engine clutch), including the stop state of the engine.        
Meanwhile, in a related-art, to minimize the fuel consumption rate of a hybrid vehicle, coasting in which an electromagnetic engine clutch is used is performed, or an electric power auxiliary function for the improvement of reacceleration responsibility during coasting is being applied.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.